2266
Events * The undergoes a refit both on the outside and the inside design some time after 2265. ( ) * Dr. Leonard McCoy replaces Dr. Mark Piper as ship's surgeon and chief medical officer aboard the USS Enterprise, some time after 2265. ( ; ) * Lieutenant Sulu transfers from staff physicist to helm officer aboard the USS Enterprise. ( ) * Lieutenant Uhura becomes chief communications officer and Janice Rand becomes the captain's yeoman on the USS Enterprise. Dave Bailey is promoted to lieutenant and chief navigator despite some concerns about his lack of experience. ( ) * The UFP makes first contact with the First Federation after an encounter with Balok, commander of the flagship Fesarius. As an intercultural exchange, Dave Bailey transfers to serve on the vessel. ( ) * Due to a transporter malfunction, James T. Kirk is temporarily split into a positive and a negative half. ( ) * On board the USS Enterprise, Dr. McCoy, in his quarters, kills the last M-113 creature as it tries to kill Kirk. The M-113 creature had already killed four Enterprise crewmen. ( ) * The Antares is destroyed, with all hands on board perishing, when Charles Evans with psionic powers makes a baffle plate on the shield of the ship's energy pile "go away". ( ) * An accident aboard a class J starship releases delta radiation, killing several Starfleet cadets and severely injuring Fleet Captain Christopher Pike, confining him to a wheelchair. ( ) * The planet Psi 2000 disintegrates naturally. ( ) * A Romulan ship crosses into Federation space and destroys several Federation Outpost Stations, ending over a century of Romulan isolation. This incident comes to be known as the Neutral Zone Incursion. ( ) * Famed archeologist Roger Korby is found alive on the planet Exo III, where he discovered remains of ancient technology. However, it turns out Korby is actually an of his former self. He perishes along with the other androids on the surface. ( ) * Dr. Simon Van Gelder is assigned to the Tantalus Penal Colony as associate director, serving on Tristan Adams' staff. ( ) * Kodos the Executioner is discovered to still be alive, despite having been thought dead since 2246. While under surveillance by Kirk, Kodos is accidentally killed by his daughter Lenore before formal charges can be brought against him for crimes committed on Tarsus IV. ( ) * A transport from Ingraham B to Deneva carries the deadly flying parasite that caused mass insanity on Ingraham B in 2265. ( ) * The inhabitants of Acamar III establish peace after generations of wars. An exception are the Gatherers, who continue to be violent for a century. ( ) * The Redjac entity, incarnated as "Beratis", kills several women on Rigel IV. ( ) * The colonists of Janus VI create a detailed series of charts for the twenty-two levels of the mine. These charts later prove useful in the search for the Horta in 2267. ( ) * The USS Enterprise charts the L-370 system. ( ) * Dr. McCoy spills acid in sickbay, an event which also apparently happens on the mirror universe at some point prior to 2267. ( ) Notes * This is the second year of Captain Kirk's first five-year mission. ( ) * According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 54), Earth Two becomes a protectorate of the Federation. Appendices Episodes * (in part) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External link * de:2266 es:2266 fr:2266 nl:2266 sv:2266